


Second Chance

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: Grains of Sand [20]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Flirting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: For thisbirdhadflown's prompt: How about one of the Kingsman hits on Michelle... in front of Eggsy?





	

“You look lovely in that dress, Michelle.”

Michelle hesitated, pausing for a moment with a parmesan toast halfway to her plate, before she finished the movement and turned to face the man who’d spoken. It was Ethan, if she remembered correctly, there had been so many introductions. She vaguely recalled Eggsy mentioning something about him being a driver for one of the cab companies the tailor shop used, though she wasn’t sure she understood why he’d been invited to a Kingsman staff party.

She looked down at the simple sundress that she was wearing. “Thank you, but this old thing ain’t nothing much.”

“Well you pull it off splendidly.” From the corner of her eye, Michelle caught Eggsy taking a step closer, apparently done his conversation with Harry. “If I’m not being too forward, would you care to join me on the dance floor?” Ethan continued.

Michelle felt her face flush, heat spilling down the back of her neck. It had been a very long time since she’d been complimented by a stranger, let alone flirted with, and it was a little overwhelming.

Before she could respond, however, Eggsy stepped in and put a hand on her back. “Mum’s a fabulous dancer. Bet y’ll be trying to keep up with her right quick. Why don’t you go get warmed up, she’ll be right there.”

Ethan gave a small smile and nodded his head before retreating to the space set off to the side as makeshift dance floor. Michelle turned to Eggsy and opened her mouth to protest when Eggsy leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Go for it, mum. Ethan’s a decent bloke. You deserve a second chance too, y’know?”

Michelle set down her plate and drew Eggsy in for a tight hug. “Thanks, babe.” She kissed his cheek once before pulling away. Eggsy was right, she was a good dancer, and maybe it was time to give herself a second chance. She straightened her dress and headed over to the dance floor, and faint blush and a wide smile adorning her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [insanereddragon](http://insanereddragon.tumblr.com). I'm always open for 100 word drabble and ficlet prompts.


End file.
